walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilly Con Carmen
'Chilly Con Carmen '''is a 1930 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. Plot The film opens with Oswald singing phrases of nonsense and playing a guitar. He is playing to his hippo girlfriend, Miss Hippo, who is at her window. She dances to the music, however whilst she is dancing, she slips and falls out of the window. She comically lands on Oswald, who has to dig a hole in order to get out. After that, Miss Hippo and Oswald both passionately kiss. However, during this, a Mexican girl appears. Oswald, who finds the Mexican girl more attractive then Miss Hippo, rejects Miss Hippo in order to pursue the Mexican girl. The Mexican girl begins to dance to Bizet's Carmen Harbanera. Her dance ultimately ends with the girl kissing Oswald. Miss Hippo, in response to the Mexican girl's dance, begins to dance to the opening title theme of another Oswald film, entitled Hurdy Gurdy. What follows is a dance-off between the two women, both trying to appease Oswald. At the end of the dance-off, Oswald rejects Miss Hippo for the Mexican girl. After that, Tory is seen heading to a bull game, to the music of Toreador Song, where he will be fighting a bull. In response to his presence, both girls comically reject Oswald and attempt to charm Tory, by following him to his location. Once they get there. Tory begins to fight the bull, comically in a boxing ring. He also comically draws a target on the bull's stomach. However, Tory loses the fight, as he is comically kicked in the buttocks by the bull and is flung out of the[arena. Oswald, then spots Tory, and steals his hat and goes into the arena. Oswald's appearance is met with applause, including the two girls who rejected him earlier. Oswald then picks up a rag, and then dances with it, to anger the bull. His dance ends with Oswald placing the rag onto the bull's head and also stabbing the bull in the buttocks. Oswald then tries to stab the bull again with the sword, and that ends with Oswald comically cutting the bull like a potato. This does nothing, as the bull comically reassembles itself. The bull then tries to pursue Oswald. Their chase ends with Oswald ending up on a pole. The Mexican girl, who was watching Oswald from a podium, kisses Oswald, which makes him falls off the podium. This makes the bull go up the pole in order to catch Oswald. Oswald then gets a pin and comically hits the bull in the buttocks. Oswald does this until he leaves the pin there, so that the bull can not get off the pole. Oswald ends up winning the fight and the film ends with Oswald and the Mexican girl passionately kissing each other. Notes *Copyrighted as ''Chile Con Carmen *Incorrectly listed as Chili Con Carmen in Michael Fitzgerald's Universal Pictures *Incorrectly listed as Chile Con Carmen in Jeff Lenburg's Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons *Russell Merritt has suggested that the 1929 Silly Symphony El Terrible Toreador may have been based on an unfinished Disney Oswald cartoon. In that case, Chilly Con Carmen may represent the later Oswald staff finishing their version of the short. Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Walter Lantz Category:1930 films